La mision de San Valentin
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Este es su ultimo año en la Academia Fairy Tail, por lo cual también es su ultimo intento para poder entregar los típicos chocolates que se entregan en esta fecha. ¿Podrán Lograrlo?¿Que dificultades se les presentaran durante el camino?. Especial de San Valentin hecho por Meredy. Parejas: Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Jellal x Erza y Gajeel x Levy *-*


**Wiiii ha llegado San Valentin y Meredy ha traído un fic *-* aunque es un día triste para mi ya que no tengo a nadie quien me abraze TT-TT si la vida es injusta lo sé, pero no hay que olvidar que aun tenemos a nuestras queridas parejas de Fairy Tail que pueden alegrarnos el día con su típico romance, y he aquí la razón de este Oneshoot, este Capitulo único fue creado para traernos todo ese amor que algunos no podemos tener en este día ;w; Así que no los distraigo mas y pos a leer (~*-*)~**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no pertenece, pues si lo fuera pos colocaría mas escenas Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza y Gale dsasdasdasdasdas *Q***

* * *

**L**a **M**isión **d**e **S**an **V**alentín

**C**apitulo **Ú**nico

**13 de Febrero - 23:30 horas**

-Muy bien chicas, este es nuestra última oportunidad para hacer esto… por mucho tiempo hemos evitado este día, precisamente por el miedo que tenemos al rechazo, pero este es nuestro último año en la academia Fairy Tail y no podemos permitir que algo como el miedo nos detenga, les daremos esos chocolates cueste lo que cueste – alzo su puño enérgicamente

-Si nuestra general Erza-sama – las tres chicas se colocaron en posición militar en forma de respuesta al discurso motivacional de la pelirroja

-Perfecto mis soldados – les siguió el juego caminando frente a ellas – hemos pasado toda la tarde preparando estos chocolates caseros con Juvia… gracias a Levy y Lucy hemos empaquetado y envuelto cada uno de los regalos de acuerdo a la personalidad de cada chico – cuando volvió a estar en el centro las miro y levanto su dedo índice – ahora lo único que nos queda es ganar un poco de valor durante el día de mañana para poder entregárselos, recuerden que solo tenemos hasta las 4 de la tarde.

-General, pido la palabra – dijo una chica de baja estatura sin perder su posición

-Se la concedo soldado McGarden – la peliazul dio un paso adelante

-Debemos considerar que no podemos hacer entrega del presente durante horarios de clases, por lo cual nuestro tiempo se ve reducido solo a los recesos que la institución nos entrega – la chica retrocedió

-Muy buena acotación mi soldado, ahora como ya ven solo disponemos de dos recesos de 20 minutos más la hora del almuerzo que la escuela nos da, así que quiero su mayor esfuerzo durante esos horarios – alzo la voz haciendo que las chicas asintieran – por el momento debemos ir a descansar y a la vez agradecer a la soldado Heartfilia por prestar su apartamento para realizar esta misión

-No se preocupe mi general que si es por el amor que sentimos cada una hacia ellos, pues estoy dispuesta a todo

-Alguna cosa más que decir soldados? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Juvia debe decir que les desea suerte a cada una y que espera que mañana cada una logre cumplir su cometido

-Muy bien, sin más que decir pues les deseo buenas noches y que mañana sea un gran día – grito en forma de ánimo haciendo que las demás también gritaran para darse ánimos a cada una.

**14 de Febrero - 7:45 AM, 8 horas para el término de la jornada escolar**

KYAAAAAAAA! – grito a la vez que se levantaba de un salto la rubia – nos hemos quedado dormidas chicas… ERZA!JUVIA!LEVY!

-Un ratito mas mamá – se quejaba la pequeña

-Que te levantes Levy-chan que las clases empiezan en 15 minutos – la rubia la movió desesperadamente hasta que se despertó

-QUE, QUE!? – exclamo sorprendida a la vez que salía de su saco de dormir y corría por todos lados

-TRANQUILAS! – Grito la Scarlet causando que todas las presentes se calmaran y quedaran heladas por el grito de la pelirroja – Aun podemos llegar a tiempo, en 10 minutos nos cambiaremos a los uniformes y los 5 restantes correremos mientras tomamos desayuno, menos mal que la casa de Lucy esta cerca de la escuela

-Muy bien, Juvia se demora muy poco vistiéndose así que ella se encargara de guardar los chocolates y de preparar el desayuno… CORRAN! CORRAN! – exclamo al ver la lentitud de sus amigas

Rápidamente las muchachas se vistieron con el uniforme de la academia Fairy Tail, que consistía en una falda de tablones color gris con dos líneas azules al final, una polera blanca manga corta acompañada de una corbata azul con rayas blancas y un chaleco color beige sin mangas (es el uniforme del ova 2). Algunas no utilizaban esta ultima prenda como lo eran Levy y Erza, la Scarlet utilizaba en reemplazo una chaqueta mangas largas de color rojo que indicaba su puesto de presidenta del consejo escolar que ocupaba en la institución. Cuando ya todas estaban listas salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del hogar de la rubia y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron a la vez que devoraban en el camino el delicioso desayuno que Juvia les había preparado.

**8:05 AM, siguen faltando 8 horas para el final de la jornada escolar**

-No puedo creer que hemos logrado llegar a tiempo– la rubia estaba apoyada en sus piernas a la vez que respiraba agitadamente intentando recuperar el aire perdido

-Menos mal los chicos no están aquí, porque si lo estuvieran no podríamos repartirnos las cajas – dijo Erza la cual no se veía nada cansada

-Muy bien – la Lockser busco en su bolso – según lo que Juvia recuerda la caja amarilla es de Lucy-san, la verde la de Levy-san y la roja de Erza-san – la chica entrego las cajas a medida que iba nombrando a las chicas

-Muy bien chicas ahora empieza la misión "Declararse antes del fin de clase", les deseo suerte – después de las palabras de la Scarlet todas juntaron sus manos en el centro del circulo que improvisadamente formaron en el momento y rápidamente las alzaron en señal de que su plan daba inicio.

**10:00 AM, Hora del primer descanso, quedan 6 horas para el fin de la jornada escolar**

"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, obviamente el no los aceptara, el es demasiado duro como para que quiera mostrarse débil ante mí y recibir los chocolates" – pensaba triste una pequeña peliazul mientras caminaba

Gajeel-kun mire el presente que le traje – la McGarden dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz y pudo ver como una chica de la clase 2-A intentaba darle un regalo a su amado chico de cabellos negros, pero este solo la ignoro y siguió caminando hasta que se topo con la peliazul y le regalo una sonrisa causando que se sonrojara.

-Enana! hace rato que no te veía – saludo el chico a la vez que le desordenaba los cabellos

-No me digas enana sabes que me molesta – inflo sus mejillas

-Qué es eso? – apunto a la caja verde con diseños de tornillos que la chica llevaba en sus manos

-E-Etto … e-es un regalo – respondió nerviosa la chica

-No me digas lo que es obvio enana

-B-bueno… es… OYE! – la peliazul al ver que el pelinegro le arrebataba la caja rápidamente reacciono, pero lo que vino a continuación la hizo sonrojarse más que el cabello de su amiga

-Mmmmm chocolate me gusta – dijo el de piercings a la vez que degustaba la delicia que había dentro de la caja

-E-estas c-conciente que eso es un regalo de S-san V-Valentín? – pregunto muy sonrojada la Mcgarden

-Claro, si no lo supiera pues no me los comería – declaro el chico a la vez que terminaba de comerse el contenido de la caja

-S-sabias que esos chocolates eran para ti? – pregunto sorprendida la chica

-Obvio, no creo que se los des a alguien mas ya que pasas casi todo el día conmigo – la miro pícaramente

-Eso quiere decir que me correspondes? – pregunto feliz

-Deja de preguntar lo obvio que me estas aburriendo – dijo algo exhausto – ven, te invito un jugo antes que se acabe el descanso.

"Lo logre" – grito en su mente emocionada a la vez que tomaba la mano que su chico soñado le estaba ofreciendo

**11:00 AM, clase de Matemáticas, quedan 5 horas para el fin de la jornada escolar**

-KYAAAAAAAA – se escucho por todo el salón hacen que todo los alumnos voltearan a ver a las 4 chicas que se encontraban hablando

-No hay nada que ver aquí, vuelvan a sus asuntos – ordeno la presidenta

-Juvia, te dije que no era necesario gritar – dijo con una gota en la sien la pequeña chica

-Lo siento Levy-san, pero Juvia no podía aguantar la emoción

-Y bien como les fue a ustedes chicas? – la chica se apoyo en ambas manos para así poner mayor atención a sus amigas

-Etto… bueno no fue lo que planeaba – se rasco la cabeza la pelirroja

_**Flashback**_

_-Jellal necesito hablar contigo – la Scarlet se acerco al chico el cual entraba a las oficinas del consejo estudiantil_

_-Lo siento Erza, pero debo terminar la revisión de los gastos del mes como me lo pediste… no he podido avanzar nada en mis tareas de Tesorero – el chico rápidamente entro al lugar, se sentó e ignoro todo lo que pasaba alrededor_

_-"Porque le dije eso, Porque le dije eso?" – pensaba mientras se golpeaba contra la puerta del salón la pelirroja_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – la chica se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa que tenía en frente y escondió su cara para que nadie la viera

-Vamos Erza-san no es para tanto, Juvia ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar con Gray-sama durante el primer descanso

-Y yo? Para mí fue la peor decepción del mundo – dijo algo triste a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana

-Que te paso Lu-chan? – pregunto preocupada Levy

-Parece que Natsu acepto los sentimientos de Lisanna – la chica se acostó sobre sus brazos y cerro sus ojos intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Pero que paso Lucy-san? – la peliazul le acaricio el cabello en forma de animo

-Lo que paso fue que… - se levanto y miro a sus amigas con algo de tristeza

_**Flashback**_

_Lucy iba caminando tranquilamente apreciando el lindo paquete amarillo que llevaba en sus manos, realmente se había esforzado en decorar aquel presente para el ojijade de sus sueños. A lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera rosa, la cual supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía, corrió para intentar llegar cerca de él, pero este volteo en la dirección contraria tomándole atención a una albina._

_-Natsu podemos hablar afuera, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – la chica de cabellos albinos se veía ligeramente sonrojada y a la vez se veía que tenía algo escondido en su espalda, al ver eso la rubia obviamente supo que pasaría_

_-Claro Lisanna, déjame cerrar el Locker y voy contigo – el chico cerro con candado su casillero y siguió a su amiga de ojos azules_

_La rubia se escondió lo mejor que pudo mientras ocurría la escena entre ambos chicos, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar el regalo que con tanto aprecio había preparado, para así luego guardarlo en su bolso y salir corriendo del lugar_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso – suspiro pesadamente para volver a apoyarse en sus brazos y acomodar su cabeza para que nadie viera su triste mirada

-No creo que estén juntos Lu-chan… además no creo que Natsu sea del tipo que le gustan las chicas como Lisanna – intento animarla su mejor amiga

-Yo creo que es así, las acciones lo dicen todo –la rubia no levantaba su mirada ni por si acaso – me rindo, sigan ustedes con el plan, no pienso humillarme ante alguien que le gusta otra persona

-Pero Lucy, esta es nuestra última oportunidad pa…– la Heartfilia se levanto y mostro su cara llena de lagrimas con sus ojos rojos dejando a sus amigas impactadas

-Crees que estoy feliz? era mi última oportunidad, pero la perdí… por favor sigan sin mi – en eso llego el maestro disculpándose por la gran tardanza que tuvo antes de empezar la clase, las chicas se acomodaron en sus puestos y atendieron a lo que el profesor explicaba

**12:00 PM, segundo receso, quedan 4 horas para el fin de la jornada escolar**

"Esta vez sí que no se me escapa" – se repetía Titania a la vez que caminaba rápidamente hacia las oficinas del consejo estudiantil – "Si te dice que está haciendo cuentas, pues solo ordénale descansar"

-No puedo creer que haya terminado! – grito entusiasmado un chico con un tatuaje en su ojo

-Que paso? – pregunto algo confundida la presidenta

-Pues logre terminar lo que me pediste, estuve todo el receso anterior y el inicio de este terminándolo, hasta que lo he logrado terminar – le entrego la serie de papeles a la chica

-Muy bien Jellal, me encanta tu entusiasmo con el consejo – la chica guardo los papeles en su bolso y luego saco un regalo de color rojo decorado con millones de espadas, inmediatamente se sonrojo ante la idea de lo que pasaría a continuación – J-Jellal quisiera saber si…

-Dime erza – intento continuar la conversación al ver que su amiga se estaba trabando

-E-Etto… y-yo …r-regalo…c-c-chocolate – la Scarlet empezó a sudar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba totalmente nerviosa – Quiero decir que… necesito que revises las cuentas del mes pasado, es que vi algo mal así que quiero que las arregles

-Como quieras Erza – el chico paso por el lado de la Scarlet y se dirigió a la salida para así poder ir a buscar los archivos del mes pasado, pero una mano lo detuvo

J-Jellal…n-no quise decir eso – su cara se torno mas roja que su propio cabello – Y-yo s-solo quería darte estos chocolates que hice con mucho esfuerzo… y bueno estos también representan m-m-mis s-sen-t-timien-n-tos – le extendió la pequeña cajita roja

El peliazul intento darse vuelta para recibir el presente de la presidenta del consejo, pero esta se lo impidió totalmente

N-no te d-des vuelta, me da mucha vergüenza esto – dijo con voz muy temblorosa, en ese momento se las arreglo para entregarle la pequeña caja el chico, este solo pudo sonreír y tomar la muñeca de la chica empujándola hacia la pared

Gracias y acepto este regalo – le susurro aunque estuvieran solos, en ese momento la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, la chica al ver la situación en la que estaba rápidamente correspondió al abrazo eufóricamente haciendo que el chico se quejara de dolor.

**12:20 PM, aun faltan 4 horas para el fin de la jornada escolar**

-Muy bien Erza, ahora somos dos chicas triunfantes en el amor – dijo orgullosa la McGarden

-No puedo creer que lo hice, me siento tan bien – la chica apoyo su mano en su pecho a la vez que respiraba y mostraba relajación – Y bien como van ustedes?

-Bueno… Juvia aun no puede hablar con Gray-sama… esta vez Juvia no sabe cómo fue que ella termino encerrada en el baño – de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas que amenazaban con inundar el colegio con ellas

-Cálmate Juvia, aun quedan 4 horas antes del fin de clases – la calmo la peliazul

-Y tu Lucy como vas? – pregunto la pelirroja a la vez que Levy seguía intentando calmar a Juvia la cual aun seguía totalmente triste por perder su segunda oportunidad

-Ya te dije que me rendí – contesto fría

-Vamos, piensa que aun no sabes si él la correspondió o no – insistió la presidenta

-Pues yo creo que si – en eso dos chicas pasan cercas de ellas, una se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que la otra tan solo la intentaba calmar

-Pero es que Mira-nee no puedo creer que después de tanto esfuerzo en ese regalo el me rechazara – la albina sacaba y sacaba pañuelos para secar sus lagrimas

-Piensa que tal vez solo se sentía asustado y no queria tener una relación por el momento – hablo algo desesperada la chica intentando calmar a su hermana

-Noo! el me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra así que por eso no me podía corresponder – la albina salió corriendo del lugar

-Lisanna! no es para tanto! – se escucho gritar a los lejos

-Viste Lucy, aun tienes posibilidades – le dijo feliz la Scarlet

-Tú crees? – le apareció en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza

-Piensa que puede ser cualquiera y bueno, no pierdes nada con intentar – le tomo las manos y las levanto en señal de apoyo

-Perfecto, le daré el regalo ahora – en eso el timbre de la institución suena y todos los alumnos entran a clase, la rubia al escucharlo se entristeció, pero luego recordó que aún le quedaba un receso para poder hablar con el Dragneel

**14:00 PM, Hora del almuerzo y último descanso, quedan 2 horas para el fin de la jornada escolar**

-Wow Juvia no puedo creer que nos hayas preparado el almuerzo a cada una – dijo emocionada la rubia mientras tomaba la cajita que la muchacha de ojos azules le estaba entregando

-En realidad, Juvia lo preparo anoche y lo dejo listo en caso de que sucediera algo como lo que ocurrió esta mañana – las 4 amigas se sentaron en las bancas del exterior de la escuela y empezaron a abrir sus cajas

-No lo creo, me trajiste PASTEL DE FRESAS – la Scarlet fue la primera en abrir su almuerzo y al ver el contenido alzo su comida en forma de alabanza a la vez que sus ojos se convertían en estrellas

-No crees que con todo el pastel que comes engordaras Erza? – dijo con una gota en la cara la más baja del grupo

-Pues la presidenta del consejo estudiantil nunca engorda así que de eso no me debo preocupar – el aire triunfante que emanaba hizo que sus amigas solo rieran por la forma de ser de la pelirroja

-Y bien Juvia…si le trajiste pastel a Erza, ¿A nosotras nos toca? – pregunto la rubia a la vez que habría lentamente su caja

-Juvia preparo lo que a nosotros 3 nos encanta – las tres muchachas terminaron de abrir sus almuerzos para poder observar varias piezas de sushi en el

-SUSHI! – gritaron la Heartfilia y la McGarden – Juvia gracias,gracias,gracias

-No se molesten que para Juvia no fue problema prepararlo

-Tus dotes culinarias cada vez me sorprenden Juvia, el pastel esta riquísimo… te queda más? – pregunto ilusionada

-Aun queda más en la casa de Lucy-san, puedes comértelo si quieres – volvió a dar otro bocado

Todas empezaron a comer los respectivos almuerzos que Juvia había preparado, entre medio conversaban sobre temas cualquiera. Cuando ya todas vieron que habían terminado de comer, guardaron sus cosas para así poder seguir hablando

-Lucy…Juvia… ya hablaron con ellos? – pregunta la peliazul

-Etto… Juvia no ha encontrado el momento – se excuso la chica

-Bueno, yo tenía planeado hablar con Natsu después de almorzar – se rio forzadamente

-Creo que lo mejor será que se apresuren ya que quedan tan solo 20 minutos, de ahí solo tendrán unos cuantos minutos de la salida, pero igual ya sería demasiado tarde – les mostro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca

Rápidamente ambas chicas salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían, dejando solas a Levy y Erza las cuales tuvieron que quedarse ordenando el espacio que habían utilizado para almorzar

_**Con Lucy**_

La rubia corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían soportar, choco con muchos estudiantes y profesores hasta que al fin diviso la cabellera rosa que tanto había estado buscando.

-Natsu! – agito la mano mientras se acercaba lo más rápido a el

-Que pasa Luce? Te ves algo cansada – el chico coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se dedico a mirar a la Heartfilia

-Es que quería entregarte al.. – con su mano izquierda coloco su bolso frente a ella y con la otra mano disponible empezó a buscar el presente que le tenía al Dragneel, pero al ver que este no estaba se desespero y empezó a sacar todo de este

-Se te perdió algo? – la miraba extrañado por la situación que ocurría

-N-no… creo que se me olvido pedirle un lápiz a Levy-chan, nos vemos – tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salió corriendo dejando a un Natsu muy confundido en los pasillos

El pelirrosa siguió caminando en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos, mientras que la rubia se detuvo frente al baño de chicas algo cansada.

"No puedo haber perdido el regalo" – insistía mientras volvía a revisar su mochila otra vez – "Es imposible, me asegure de guardarlo bien para que no se me perdiera" – al ver que era un caso perdido cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a ver a la nada a la vez que una lagrima traicionera salía de su ojo derecho – "Lo encontrare sea como sea, las chicas confían en mí y lo lograre" – la rubia se levanto y saco un pañuelo de entre sus pertenencias, se limpio la cara y emprendió la búsqueda del regalo de Natsu

_**Con Juvia**_

"No puede ser que no este en la azotea, el siempre va a comer ahí" – se quejaba la Lockser mientras que caminaba raídamente por el pasillo hasta que reconoció una cabellera albina – Mira-san usted ha visto a Gray-sama?

-Bueno pues de lo que se todos los hombres del último año estarían almorzando juntos en nuestro salón, puede que entre ellos este Gray – comento la chica con su dedo apoyado en su mentón

-Gracias Mira-san – se despidió mientras corría en dirección al salón

Cuando logro divisar el lugar, saco el regalo de entre sus cosas y entusiasmada Juvia entro al salón viendo en él a 3 chicos apoyados en una pared mirando directamente a un grupo de chicas que estaban rodeando una de las mesas del lugar. Al fijarse bien, pudo lograr ver que entre medio de todas esas mujeres se encontraba Gray sentado y aburrido mientras escuchaba cosas como "Gray-kun salgamos hoy" "No,el saldrá conmigo""Yo lo invite primero". Natsu, Gajeel y Jellal que se encontraban viendo a la escena le dieron a Juvia una sonrisa junto con una mirada triste indicándole que ellos no querían que le pasara esto, ella al ver la acción de los tres chicos apretó muy fuerte el regalo que traía y empezó a retirarse del lugar

-Juvia? Eres tú? – el chico de cabellos negros se abrió paso entre las mujeres y quedo frente a frente con la ojiazul

-H-hola Gray-sama – saludo algo sonrojada la chica

-Hasta que al fin te veo, no me has hablado en todo el día, y eso es muy raro en ti – le sonrió de manera cálida causando que ella casi se desmayara de la emoción, pero logro controlarse y asi mantenerse en pie

-Es que Juvia ha estado algo ocupada

-Menos mal ya creía que me estabas evitando – rio levemente – fue muy raro para mí no sentir tu vista en mi, creo que hasta ya desarrolle un sexto sentido que me indica cuando me miras y cuando no jajajajaja

"Mira esa chica, cree que Gray-kun es solo de ella", "No te preocupes finalmente Gray-san no aceptaría salir con alguien como ella", "Tienes razón, creo que me preocupo de mas". Esos comentarios hicieron que Juvia bajara la mirada y tuviera un fuerte deseo de llorar.

-Hey! qué es eso? – le quito el regalo de las manos haciendo que ella reaccionara

-N-no toques eso! – dijo muy sonrojada

-Pero si aquí dice: "PARA GRAY-SAMA" – leyó imitando la voz de Juvia – Esto es mío así que lo abriré

-G-Gray-sama

-Que pasa Juvia? – dejo el regalo de lado el chico

-Antes que usted habrá el regalo quisiera decirle, que este regalo es en relación a la fecha de hoy – dijo totalmente sonrojada mientras las chicas que antes rodeaban al muchacho se reían de ella

-Hasta que lo dijiste – dijo sonriente mientras la peliazul mostraba una cara de confusión y las demás chicas quedaban anonadadas por el comentario – Llevo esperando hace tiempo que me lo digas, me parecía raro que no vinieras en toda la mañana para intentar darme un regalo…

-Gray-sama está diciendo que corresponde los sentimientos de Juvia? – levanto la mirada

-Acaso no fue obvio lo que dije? – Gray se rio y en esos momentos las chicas fueron desalojadas del lugar por Natsu, Gajeel y Jellal

-Esta no es una broma cierto? – intento calmar su corazón la peliazul

-Parece que dudas mucho de las personas – se rio – Puedo abrirlo?

-Claro, Juvia lo hizo especialmente para Gray-sama – dijo feliz, el pelinegro empezó a abrir la caja azul con diseños de copos de nieve – Juvia espera que le guste

-Chocolate, que rico – el Fullbuster tomo uno de los dulces y lo introdujo en su boca saboreándolo – esta riquísimo… donde los compraste?

-E-etto… los hizo Juvia junto a Erza-san – la chica juntaba sus dedos inocentemente

-Enserio? te quedo exquisito… espero que desde ahora me traigas muchos más – la miro con estrellas en los ojos

-Juvia le preparara a Gray-sama todos los chocolates que quiera

-Nos vamos? – le ofreció la mano la cual la peliazul acepto muy avergonzada

**15:30 PM, queda media hora para el fin de la jornada escolar**

-Qué lindo es Gray – decía con corazones en los ojos la McGarden

-Podra ser un Tsundere, pero a veces tiene sus momentos románticos – apoyo la Scarlet

-Y lo mejor fue cuando le pidió a Juvia ser su novia, Juvia no podía creerlo y casi se desmaya – saltaba de felicidad la peliazul

-Me alegro por ti Juvia, pero parece que alguien no la está pasando muy bien – apunto la pequeña chica a la rubia

-Que pasa Lucy? El maestro nos dejo salir 30 minutos antes… Acaso no estás feliz? – pregunto Titania

-Es que no he podido entregarle el regalo a Natsu – dijo algo derrotada – durante el periodo de almuerzo no encontraba el regalo así que me decidí a buscarlo, y a mí la muy tonta se me olvido que estaba en mi casillero… luego se lo quise entregar cuando el profesor nos dejo salir treinta minutos antes, pero él se fue corriendo y aun no lo encuentro

-Calma Lucy-san, piensa que aún quedan… - miro su reloj – 15 minutos, aun tienes algo de tiempo para hablar con el

-Además piensa Lu-chan que si el te corresponde, pues podrás ir con nosotras a la fiesta del café – intento animarla su mejor amiga

-Tienes razón, no me puedo rendir aun además me quedan 15 minutos – dijo mucho más animada

-Hola chicas… Juvia – saludo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía donde su novia y la abrazaba

-G-Gray-sama

-Vine a buscarte para que nos vayamos juntos – le propuso el chico

-E-esta bien… nos vemos chicas – se despidió amablemente la Lockser

-Gray, espera – el chico se volteo hacia quien lo llamo – sabes donde está Natsu?

-Fue a la oficina del director dijo que debía hablar con él urgentemente – contesto a la rubia

-Gracias Gray – se despidió y salió corriendo la Heartfilia

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Lo siento Lucy, pero Natsu se acaba de ir… lo más probable es que ya este de camino hacia su casa – le dijo algo triste el director

-No se preocupe director Makarov que entiendo, nos vemos – salió de la oficina muy deprimida

Se escucho como el timbre anunciaba el fin de clases, la Heartfilia solo pudo suspirar en forma de derrota, no había logrado darle el regalo que con tanto esfuerzo ella y sus amigas habían preparado.

"No puede ser que haya sido derrotada, este era mi último San Valentín en la academia Fairy Tail y lo peor es que también sea el ultimo San Valentín con Natsu" – volvió a suspirar triste mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos del lugar donde la gran mayoría caminaba acompañado de esa persona especial – "Lo mejor será que pase la tarde en la biblioteca, en mi casa tan solo me aburriré… además puede que las chicas me vayan a buscar para ir a la celebración del café de Mirajane por el día de San Valentín y no tengo el valor suficiente para decirles que fui derrotada"

Y tal como Lucy se lo propuso, se quedo leyendo uno que otro libro en la biblioteca de la escuela. Aun estaba deprimida, pero el conserje la obligo a salir ya que la escuela estaba cerrando.

Eran alrededor de las 19:00 cuando Lucy abandono el colegio, aun seguía algo triste por ser una cobarde y no entregar su presente al chico de cabellos rosas. Ahora debería pasar lo que quedaba de su tarde en su casa esperando a que el famoso día de los enamorados acabara, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Acaso ese es? Natsu!? – exclamo la rubia sorprendida al ver a Natsu durmiendo debajo del árbol que estaba cerca de la salida

La chica lentamente se acerco al chico para estar segura que realmente era él. Cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca pudo distinguir que el chico llevaba esperando desde que salió de la escuela… porque? por la simple razón de que aun traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela. En ese momento Lucy vio la oportunidad de entregar su regalo, aunque él no supiera que fue ella la que se lo dio valdría la pena ya que no habría fallado del todo completo en su misión.

Espero que te guste tu regalo Natsu – le susurro en su oído antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia su casa

**20:00 PM, queda 1 hora para que inicie la fiesta en el café de Mirajane**

"Lucy, no has contestado mis llamadas… estas bien?""Lu-chan, Erza me dijo que no has contestado sus llamadas ¿Qué paso? ¿Natsu te hizo algo? Llámame apenas escuches esto""Lucy-san, Juvia está demasiado preocupada por usted… ninguna de las chicas hemos sabido algo de usted desde la salida de la escuela, por favor llame a Juvia" – la chica termino de escuchar todos los mensajes de su contestadora, se dirigió hasta la cocina sacando del refrigerador un pote de helado y se fue directo hacia su habitación para poder ver alguna película que estuvieran dando en la televisión

-Eres mala Luce – digo entre triste y enojado el Dragneel sorprendiendo a la chica que acababa de entrar a su cuarto

-Natsu! Que haces aquí!? – se cayó del susto

-Tú querías hablar conmigo en la escuela, así que decidí esperarte a la salida para que ambos pudiéramos hablar mientras caminábamos a casa… pero tú nunca llegaste así que me quede dormido, cuando desperté el conserje me estaba echando del lugar ya que iba a cerrar y fue cuando vi esta extraña cajita amarila frente a mi – saco el regalo de su mochila y se lo enseño – Finalmente termine aquí

-L-lo siento – bajo la mirada

-No te preocupes… pero hay algo que no comprendo – se acerco un poco más a la rubia

-A q-que te refieres? – daba una paso atrás cada vez que el pelirrosa se acercaba mas a ella

-La extraña cajita amarilla no pudo haber llegado por si sola a mí, además cuando me dormí todos ya se habían ido – Logro acorralar a la rubia entre él y la pared con la ayuda de sus brazos, para así evitar que esta escapara – así que es imposible que alguna chica me lo haya dado, pero según el conserje hubo una persona, que coincide con las características de rubia y ojos chocolatosos, que se quedo mas allá de la jornada escolar leyendo en la biblioteca, pero cuando ya vio que era el cierre se tuvo que ir… precisamente 5 minutos antes de que me despertara … Raro ¿No?

-S-si m-muy raro – tartamudeo nerviosa la Heartfilia mientras evitaba la mirada del Dragneel

-Si conociera la identidad de aquella chica iría directamente hacia su casa para corresponderle y agradecerle por ese lindo regalo… lástima que no la conozco – le sonrió cuando vio que la rubia por fin lo miraba

-¿Y-ya lo sabes? – pregunto más que sonrojada

-Claro no soy ningún tonto para reconocer que esas características son tuyas, además el conserje detallo mas de ti y por culpa de eso casi saco lo estrangulo– gruño mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Obviamente Natsu Dragneel no es un idiota que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor, el solamente se comporta como un niño para poder disfrutar aun mas al máximo su vida. Y eso lo sabía muy bien Lucy Heartfilia y precisamente era por eso que ella sentía una gran atracción hacia el.

-N-no lo creo – respondió sonrojada

-No crees que te quiero o que te este besando? – ante ese comentario la chica se sorprendió ya que sin darse cuenta el Dragneel junto sus labios en un inexperto beso que no dudo en corresponder, inicialmente fue algo torpe pero después se convirtió en algo más lento y pasional. La chica pasó sus manos rodeando el cuello del chico para luego llevar una mano a las hebras rosadas de este y empezar a jugar con ellas, él solo la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su tonificado cuerpo. Cuando sintieron que el vital oxigeno le hacía falta se separaron juntando sus frentes sin dejarse de mirar

-No pensé que pasaría esto, inicialmente creí que me rechazarías

-Nunca le haría eso a una chica tan especial como tu – le robo un fugaz beso

-Te quiero Natsu – la chica lo abrazo con fuerza como si fuera la última vez que lo vería

-Yo también Luce – le correspondió de igual manera – Te parece si nos vamos a la fiesta del café de Mirajane a celebrar?

-Como iré asi? Mínimo debería arreglarme un poquito – rio la chica

-Siempre te vez linda Luce – le sonrió el chico causando que la rubia se volviera a sonrojar

-Realmente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – nuevamente la chica lo beso pero esta vez el beso duro mas y fue aun más lento que el anterior, ya que ahora más que nunca sabían que podían disfrutar al máximo los momentos con la persona que amaba

**21:00 PM Hora de la fiesta en el café de Mirajane**

-Bienvenidos chicos – saludo la dueña del lugar

-Hola Mira, te has lucido con esta fiesta – la alago la chica

-Todo por el mejor día del año – la chica junto sus manos y sus ojos se transformaron en corazones

-Vamos Luce, por allá están los chicos – la empujo el Dragneel

-Lo siento Mira, nos vemos luego – se despidió mientras era empujada por el chico

-Disfruten de la fiesta – grito a lo lejos

-Hola chicos – saludo Erza

-Lu-chan porque no respondías? Estábamos muy preocupadas – la regaño su mejor amiga

-Lucy-san es muy mala con nosotras – inflo sus mejillas la peliazul

-Te ves muy linda asi Juvia – rio levemente la chica – …estaba algo deprimida, pero nose preocupen que ahora estoy muy pero muy feliz

-Y? – preguntaron todas juntas Levy Erza y Juvia cuando arrastraron lo mas lejos de los chicos a la rubia

-Qué cosa? – pregunto confundida

- Le entregaste el regalo? – se acercaron quitándole el espacio personal a la Heartfilia

-Que quieren que les diga chicas… - dijo con un aire de tristeza haciendo que todas se alejaran algo triste

-Juvia pensó que si Natsu-kun llego a la fiesta con Lucy-san es porque el le correspondió – dijo algo deprimida Juvia

-No puedo creer que todo el esfuerzo se fue a la basura - continuo Levy

-Les mentí – rio un poco antes de continuar – EL ME CORRESPONDIO Y AHORA ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

-Felicitaciones! – le dijeron sus tres amigas mientras se juntaban en un gran abrazo con Lucy

-No puedo creer que este día de San Valentín hayamos terminado con dos nuevas parejitas – dijo con cierta aura triunfante la pelirroja

-Lo que más me impresiona es la pareja de Gray y Juvia, pensando que ese Gray es tan tsundere en algunos momentos – se burlo la McGarden

No hablen así de Gray-sama, que en el fondo el tiene un gran corazón que solo muestra cuando Juvia esta cerca – admitió algo sonrojada

Con esto podemos decir que nuestra misión de San Valentín ha sido completada – sonrió la Heartfilia

**En otro lugar de la fiesta**

No puedo creer que las lecciones de Mirajane de cómo reaccionar ante una posible declaración de Erza me hayan servido, ahora estoy a un paso de que ella sea mi novia – dijo muy feliz un peliazul a la vez que jugaba con sus amigos al futbolito del local

Y las que me dio pero con Levy fueron un éxito, ahora la enana ya no se molesta en disimular sus sentimientos – agrego Gajeel

Deberías pedirle otra vez ayuda a Mira para avanzar más con Levy, se ve que está impaciente por tener una relación contigo – lo molesto el Fullbuster

Tu no deberías de decir eso, ¿Quién fue el que le pidió ayuda desesperado a Mirajane para poder comportarse menos Tsundere con la mujer de la lluvia y asi poder pedirle ser su novio? – le devolvió la broma el chico de piercings

No me molestes – desvió la mirada el pelinegro

Tú no le pediste ayuda a Mirajane ¿cierto Natsu? Como lo hiciste con Lucy entonces? – pregunto algo intrigado Jellal

Solo fui yo mismo, ahora gracias a eso soy su novio – dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo

No alardees cabeza de carbón – choco su frente con la del Dragneel

Pues yo hago lo que quiero stripper de cuarta – le devolvió el insulto al Fullbuster

NADA DE PELEAS EN MI FIESTA! – llego la anfitriona del lugar

Lo siento Mira – se disculparon ambos chicos

Te debemos agradecer por toda la ayuda que nos diste, realmente no hubiéramos sabido cómo reaccionar ante las chicas – agradeció el peliazul

No se preocupen chicos, a mi me gustan estos temas del amor así que no hay problema – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero lo malo es que mi hermana esta algo deprimida pero ya se le pasara, es mas la tuve que detener antes de que planeara una venganza contra Natsu

Contra mí!? – dijo algo asustado el pelirrosa

Estaba algo triste cuando la rechazaste y luego se molesto cuando supo que realmente querías a Lucy… pero ese es otro tema en el cual no te quiero involucrar, tu solo preocuparte de hacer feliz a Lucy – lo tranquilizo algo la albina – muy bien ahora váyanse que las chicas los deben estar esperando para pasar la noche – los empezó a empujar a todos

Pero si ellas se fueron y nos dejaron aquí! – reclamo el Redfox

Me estas contradiciendo Gajeel? – dijo con aura maligna la mayor de los Strauss

Mejor nos vamos con las chicas – dijeron los cuatro chicos asustados antes de salir corriendo del lugar

Pensar que estas parejitas no estarían juntas si no hubiera ayudado a estos chicos a actuar frente a ellas… como me gusta esto de ser Cupido y ayudar a las chicas con sus planes sin que ellas lo sepan– dijo mirando a la nada para luego volver a recibir a los invitados

**FIN**

* * *

**Nuevo record para Meredy dasdasdas xDD He escrito 6000 palabras en un fic *-* Realmente espero que les haya gustado la historia, inicialmente no tenía una idea en mente, pero luego llego a mí la imagen de Gray diciéndole a Juvia: "Realmente esperaba que me dieras chocolates" y justo en ese momento una historia ubicada en la Academia Fairy se desarrollo en mi mente, inmediatamente la empecé a escribir y apenas termine se lo mostré a Minako para que me diera su sello de aprobación y así poder publicarlo hoy xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Ovaciones?¿Felicitaciones?¿Recomendaciones?¿Tomatazos?¿Comida?¿Happy?**

**¿Aye Sir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se despide con mucho amor hacia ustedes (~*-*)~ (Me parezco a Sherry y Chelia xD)**

***~*Meredy*~***


End file.
